As described in Patent Document 1, the existing method for generating mobile protons and manufacturing a memory device based on the generated mobile protons requires a high-temperature hydrogen heat treatment process for a long time (tens of minutes or more) and 600° C. or more.
Accordingly, the existing method for manufacturing a memory device has a problem that substrates such as glass and a plastic film may not be used for manufacturing a memory device because of the complicated process and the high-temperature heat treatment process for a long time. In addition, the existing method for manufacturing a memory device has a problem in that there are restrictions on a selection of a semiconductor layer material and the heat treatment process because the hydrogen heat treatment process is performed after the semiconductor layer is formed.
Therefore, there is a need for a new method for generating mobile protons without a hydrogen heat treatment process and manufacturing a memory device based on the generated mobile protons.